The field of the invention is golf and the invention relates more particularly to golf practicing platforms of the type which may be tilted.
Most golf driving ranges are built on flat level ground, but in playing the game of golf, the golf ball often lands on a slight slope so that the golfer must hit a sidehill lie, a downhill lie or an uphill lie. Thus, there is a desire for the golfer to practice under such conditions so that when they arise on the golf course he will be more likely to be able to handle it with skill.
Numerous attempts have been made to accomplish this desired end result. One approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,875. In that patent a platform is in the shape of an octagon and has hinges along each of the eight sides. Hinge bars 16 and 17 are placed in one of the eight pairs of hinges and a hydraulic jack which is centrally located in the platform is raised to tilt the platform in one of the eight directions. Because the platform is supported entirely by a pair of hinges coupled by a removable hinge bar it would naturally tend to be somewhat unstable during a golf swing. Furthermore, as soon as a golfer wishes to change the tilt, the platform must be lowered, the hinge pins removed and replaced in a second pair of hinges and the jack once again elevated. The result is a device of limited use.
A device which is automated is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,918 where a platform may be remotely tilted and has two motive means to control the tilt.
Another controllable platform is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,684 where a pair of jacks are positioned to move the platform to a desired tilt. Yet another tiltable platform for golf practice is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,837 where the platform is supported on a pair of rings which permits relative turning which permits the platform to be oriented in any direction.
Lastly, British Patent No. 2,177,010 discloses a platform which is supported by adjustable feet and may be positioned depending on the adjustment of the feet.
The basic problem with all of the above systems is their lack of stability and difficulty of operation. A golf swing involves a substantial shifting in weight and if the platform is not completely stable it does not present a realistic practicing opportunity.